Bad apple
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:Yaoi, AU.:. ((HaruyaXRyuuji)) En esta vida hay toda clase de manzanas, las verdes, las rojas o las amarillas. Aunque de vez en cuando una podrida puede estar cerca de nosotros. Haruya Nagumo y Ryuuji Midorikawa son manzanas destinadas a estar juntas, sin embargo el destino es caprichoso y nos hace tomar decisiones que no siempre son correctas ni las mejores.


**Género— AU** (Universo altero) Yaoi(**NagumoXMidorikawa**, NagumoXSuzuno, HirotoXMidoeikawa.) **Drama, Romance, Comedia , Lime.**

**Disclaimers**— Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go. No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Música del capítulo**—_"Unhappy Refrain" —Vocaloid 02_

**Nota—** ¡Lo admito! Desde hace mucho quiero hacer un fic sobre ellos. Y tenía muchas ideas, cada una de ellas iba por la misma pendiente, solo que no sabía cómo iniciarlo. Me encanta esta pareja pero resulta complicado verlos en un contexto fuera de "Sacro culto". En fin, espero les guste, quedó nuevamente raro con la misma narración que "Siguiente estación", pero bueno sin más que agregar.

Buena lectura~

* * *

**Bad Apple.**

**1.- **"Bola perdida"

* * *

I

Una pelota de plástico puede hacer la diferencia. Entre hacer un nuevo mejor amigo o tener un enemigo.

Eso pensó Haruya Nagumo. El niño nuevo del barrio. De escasos seis años, había volado la pelota de un chiquillo que se había ofrecido a jugar con él en el parque cercano a su nueva casa. Fue un error, uno muy pequeño, pero por el cual ya había hecho llorar a ese pequeñito de cabello color manzana. Verde. No rojo. No es lo mismo. ¿Saben? Una manzana puede venir en muchas presentaciones. Esta la roja brillante como lo era él y la verde, como su nuevo amigo/enemigo cosa rara. Las amarillas, las medio coloraras, las pequeñas, las grandes y las podridas. En fin.

Pateó muy fuerte el esférico y éste salió disparado hasta el otro lado del patio de juegos. Entonces el niño color manzana (verde) lloró, y lloró muy fuerte. Haruya también lloró. Se dejó caer en su trasero, levantando una pequeña nubecilla de humo y talló su cara tratando de contener su llanto. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas como un erizo bebé –en realidad los erizos lo hacen a todas las edades-. La había regado, otra vez.

—¿Por qué lloras, niño?— una mano se posó en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos de fuego. Levantó la mirada con un sonrojo en sus abultadas mejillas.

—Perdí tu bola— respondió comiéndose algunos de sus mocos que caían graciosamente de su nariz, aspiró un par de veces, sonando como un pequeño lechón.

—Era mi bola, no tuya, no tienes porqué llorar, niño— dijo aún con los ojitos aguados—Tú no perdiste tu bola, yo sí perdí mi bola.

—Me odias.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, pero perdí mí bola.

—Yo iré a buscar tu bola— aseguró con fe ciega. Poniéndose de pie a pesar de tener el trasero manchado de tierra. Asintió varias veces con la convicción de esos héroes que veía en la televisión.

Dio un par de pasos, decidido pero el firme agarré del pequeño lo detuvo.

—No vayas—pidió.

—Pero… ¿Y tú bola?

—¿Qué pasa si te pierdes?— inquirió con inocencia matizando de un leve miedo, un miedo como cuando miras debajo de la cama esperando ver la mano de un monstruo—¿Y si te pierdo? Puedo perder muchas bolas, pero no perder a un amigo.

—¿Amigo?

El asintió varias veces olvidando de pronto el motivo inicial de su llanto y enfocándolo directamente al nuevo niño de parque, el niño de los ojos de dragón.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—Haruya, Haruya Nagumo.

—¡Yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa!— alzó sus manos vanagloriándose del triunfo de recordar su nombre rápidamente y pronunciarlo más rápido que cuando alguien dice _"midorikawameteteyaestarde"_

—Vamos a buscar tu bola, Midorikawa— dijo el pelirrojo tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Y si nos perdemos?

—Nos perderemos juntos.

Y allí. Ambos supieron que eran manzanas destinadas a estar juntas. Aunque de vez en cuando la vida suele jugarte un par de malas pasadas y cambias de canasta en canasta, de frutero en frutero, y muchas veces las compañías no son las más agradables ni las más adecuadas, sin embargo, la vida está llena de sorpresas que vienen en varias presentaciones.

II

Pese a la creencia popular, ambos chicos no asistían a la misma escuela. Sin embargo sus casas eran vecinas, dando una con la otra y sus habitaciones una enfrente de la otra, sus ventanas era gemelas y reflejaban el contenido de la contraria. Y solo cuatro metros de distancia los separaban. Se habían hecho amigos con relativa facilidad. Jugaban por las tardes cuando acababan de hacer sus deberes escolares o en algunas ocasiones se reunían para poder hacerlas entre ellos difiriendo que iban a colegios distintos.

Llevaban vidas normales de niños normales. Ambos con padres –uno de cada tipo- así que realmente su infancia paso sin muchos percances que hubiera detonando lo que en un futuro serían sus caóticas vidas. Pero enfoquémonos en la primavera de la vida.

Al cumplir diez años. Midorikawa hizo una fiesta. Invitó a sus amigos del colegio y algunos vecinos. Nagumo incluido.

Ese día se había peinado como un niño decente. Todo relamido hacia atrás. Dejo de lado la ropa deportiva que tanto le gustaba usar y dejo que su madre le pusiera lo peor que –según él- había encontrado. Un pequeño saco, una camisa blanca –con todo y el moñito ñoño- y un short que dejaba ver sus rodillas y sus múltiples caídas –cada una contada con orgullo. Lo que más odio eran esos horribles… horribles… HORRIBLES zapatos negros. Los odiaba a morir, pero no le quedo de otra. Su madre dijo "Si quieres impresionar a alguna niña bonita, entonces debes ser un caballero y lucir como uno" pero él no quería impresionar a ninguna de esas cosas raras con chinches y con olor a fresita. Él solo le quería dar un regalo a su mejor-mejor amigo del mundo.

Sería la mejor fiesta del mundo

Un par de horas más tarde.

Había sido la peor fiesta del mundo.

Salió corriendo, con medio traje puesto y con el ponche encima. Abrió la puerta de su casa de golpe y escuchó la voz de su amigo siguiéndolo. Su madre lo vio entrar, y pego un pequeño grito tras ver como venía teñido de rojo –combinaba con su cabello- y siguió sus pasos con la mirada. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y al abrir vio a su vecino –la chica que su hijo pretendía sorprender, pero eso no lo sabía ella- agitado y con los ojos llorosos. Pidió ver a Haruya, pero una madre sabe cuándo alguien ha lastimado a su erizo, y ese pequeño –bastardo- lo había hecho. Le dijo de la manera más amable –que solo una madre sabe- que lo dejara en paz. Le cerró la puerta en la cara y subió a ver a su hijo.

Le encontró llorando debajo de su cama –amaba ese lugar- y lo jaló de los pies arrastrándolo por el piso sucio, chillando y pataleando. Lo tomó como un bebé recién nacido y lo acunó en su regazó.

—¿Qué paso Nagumo?

—¡Es un tonto, un tonto, tonto, tonto!

—¿Quién?

—¡Ese tonto!

—¿Quién?

—¡Kiyama, Kiyama en un tonto!

Hiroto Kiyama… **Hiroto Kiyama** es más, lo pondré en mayúsculas y negritas **HIROTO KIYAMA. **

Ese nombre, no lo olvidaría nunca. El único y posible responsable de que su vida – al menos en ese lapso de tiempo- se hubiera vuelto una especie de pequeño infierno digital. No tienes lugar en dónde salvar tu partida, ni punto de curación, te faltan pociones y estas a punto de enfrentarte a un jefe. Sí, ya sabes lo que se viene. ESTAS JODIDO.

¡Por suerte!

Siempre hay de dos: Un **"Continue?"** tras ser tremendamente cogido por ese jefe que ahora tenía forma de manzana amarilla. O apretar el botón de **"Reset"**

¿Pero a quien engañamos? ésta es la vida real y esas cosas no existen.

¡Oh ingenuo de ti, pequeño Haruya Nagumo!

A partir de aquí. Tu vida será una porquería. Oh pequeña manzana roja, uno no sabe lo que le depara la vida hasta que te toca "madurar" a una edad temprana.

III

A los once años su madre murió. Algo que más tarde entenderías como "Falla renal". Pero así es la vida de Hija de puta, y cuando te toca, aunque te quites. Siempre la vida te encuentra, dispuesto a darte algunos buenos golpes. Desde el incidente de la fiesta, no volvió a hablar con Ryuuji. Y las veces que él lo buscaba no cuentan, siempre terminaba cerrándole la puerta en la cara o cerrando la ventana. Ya no había risas, ya no había aventuras, ni nada de ese estilo. Cuando el cortejo fúnebre salió de su casa, Nagumo vestía de negro –su color por el resto de esta historia- y llevaba en sus manos unas margaritas, apretadas muy fuertemente su pecho. Intentó no llorar, pero le fue imposible. Al pasar por su jardín, cruzó su mirada con los ojos de su vecino. Le dedico un gesto amigable para reconfortarlo pero solo una frase salió de sus labios. Dos cortas palabras que habían por fin salir de su cavidad tras año y medio lleno de resentimientos, idas al hospital, emergencias, llanto… mucho llanto.

—Jodete cabrón.

Y sus caminos se habían dividido.

Subió al carro negro junto a su padre. Y enterraron a la mujer una tarde de agosto.

Desde ese día no volvió a llorar. No por nada que no valiera le pena. Lamento la muerte de su madre, muchísimo. Y se encerró durante un mes en su habitación. Sin comer, sin bañarse, sin querer saber nada del mundo.

Ryuuji por su parte lo vio todo desde el pórtico de su casa. Espero que volvieran y tocó por la noche. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con algo de comida para su padre y su ex mejor amigo, dio el pésame a nombre de la familia Midorikawa. El hombre la acepto con un gesto frio e indiferente, pero no descortés. Agradeció con un ademán de cabeza y lo dejo pasar. A pesar de que sabía algo de la historia que su difunta esposa le había contado.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta de la manzana roja, y no tocó, sabía que iba a ser rechazado por quincuagésima vez. Posó su frente y rozó ligeramente con sus dedos el pequeño garabato de conejo que él mismo le había hecho a los siete años, trepado en su banquito. Sonrió tontamente recordando esa bella época donde solían ser extremadamente unidos. Cerró su puño sobre la figura con largas orejas y no evitó ser débil y derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Los siento mucho Haruya— sollozó con la voz ronca—. Por favor perdóname—rogó y con eso. Se fue.

A veces la vida es una hija de puta. Pero suele ser justa en algunas ocasiones.

Se había llevado a la madre de un ex mejor amigo y ahora se llevaba muy lejos a los suyos. La economía de su familia mejoró de manera considerable, ahora usaba un teléfono de última generación, una computadora cara la cual solo usaba para "Facebook" y con la que solía jugar esos juegos que te roban el alma. Su padre logró posicionarse dentro de una empresa, como socio minoritario, pero por eso, con poco dinero. Sus padres viajan y mucho y él, él se quedaba solo en casa porque su mayor prioridad era "la escuela"

IV

A sus diecisiete años. El tiempo que esta historia transcurre. Tenía el cabello más largo que nunca antes. Por debajo de la cintura y constantemente lo ataba en una coleta muy alta que se rizaba en la punta. Era viernes por la tarde e iba a salir con su novio. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y cuando su celular sonó con la alerta de un _"whap's up?"_ con el mensaje "ya estoy afuera :)" salió disparado, corriendo como colegiala.

Midorikawa Ryuuji vivía en un mundo de plástico, con padres de plástico que nunca estaban, objetos de plástico que valían mucho y un novio de plástico al cual le gustaba guardar las apariencias; en realidad ya no estaban tan bien como antes, pero ellos debían fingirse amor eterno y no perder la clase. Tomó su tacita de té y lo metió a su bolsa especial de viaje número veinticuatro –negro con morado- y salió de su casa, poniendo doble chapa y corriendo hacia el auto que ya lo esperaba.

Dio un par de brincos sonriéndole a su chico y cuando entró al carro dejó a tacita de té en medio de los dos y le dio un beso muy corto pero significativo. Tacita de té ladró un par de veces y eso indicó que era hora de irse.

Por azares del destino –que ya tenemos en claro que es un hijo de puta, al igual que la vida- en ese momento iba llegando su vecino, en un niisan de modelo pasado, quizá dos o tres años y se limitó a verle de reojo. Cruzaron discretas miradas las cuales fueron rápidas y furtivas, otra vez estaba con ese sujeto de cabello blanco y enorme ojeras. No sabía su nombre, pero desde hace algunos años a la fecha los solía ver juntos. Su novio, quizá, aunque no actuaban como tales… o quizá sí. No le daba buena espina pero era un tema que no le correspondía, ya no. Hacía más de cinco años que ellos dos eran completos extraños pese algunos episodios curiosos.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el pelirrojo que paraba en un alto. Miró a Midorikawa por el rabillo con un gesto particularmente frio.

—Nada— respondió de forma seca.

Con aquella usual y típica repuesta –desde un año o menos- dio por hecho que no quería ser molestado. Suspiro pesadamente y vio como las cosas –otra vez- iban en rumbo a una pelea campal que siempre solía ganar él por ser más "maduro"

—Estamos un rato y si quieres vamos al cine. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece— asintió mirando al frente—. Tacita de té necesita un atuendo nuevo.

—Tacita de té tiene muchos. Le compré la semana pasada una pijamita.

—Necesita otra pijamita — acotó de golpe.

—Como guste…— arrancó el carro en dirección a la emocionante recepción que iba a dar su media hermana. Se casaba en algunos meses y hoy era el día especial en que la familia admiraría el hermoso y nada barato diamante que su prometido le había obsequiado.

—Hiroto…— llamó Midorikawa en un pequeño suspiro. Éste bajo un poco la velocidad al entroncar a la avenida principal y lo miró por escasos segundos para asegurarle que tenía su atención —. Tacita de té te quiere.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Yo también lo quiero.

Existen manzanas amarillas, las llamadas "Golden"; son jugosas y las existen grandes y pequeñas, se dan todo el año y son buenas. Existen las manzanas verdes, que no son para todos los gustos, son acidas y duras pero perfectas para adornar. Por otro lado, la más celebrara y a veces olvidad es la roja, es deliciosa y llena de verdades y mentiras y por último están las manzanas podridas, aquellas que con su sola presencia se encargan de echar a perder las demás. En esta vida todos somos una clase de manzana que pide a gritos ser devorada, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Nota— **Y así queda~ Esta es la introducción de la historia. Es un poco corta, pero dejo en claro todos los contextos básicos. Los próximos dos episodios son las respectivas vidas actuales de Nagumo y Midorikawa. Y con el tercero arranco la historia que es relativamente corta, quizá esto dure 5 episodios o menos y no creo que sea del todo largo –a diferencia de Sacro culto.

**Aclaraciones—** "Tacita de té" es el nombre del perro de Midorikawa, es un pequeño Chihuahua color blanco. Y pues… se me hizo gracioso ponerle así.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

**§L**exington **R**abdos **H. §**


End file.
